Flickering Fate
by radixVIRO
Summary: KaixHilary oneshot. Bad Summary: Basically they've been best friends for the longest time. During school, someone takes over and Hilary tries to save Kai. She investigates the situation and finds herself becoming more and more lost as time goes by.


Hello all! I wrote this back in 2007 for an English assignment and recently found it casually chillen on my laptop. I'm not sure if it's decent enough to publish but I figure… Why the hell not ^_^

Summary: This is a super oneshot and there will be tons of OOC by Kai. Basically, they've been best friends for the longest time, do everything together, and are never seen without the other. During school, some mysterious voice takes over the school and Hilary assumes Kai is being held captive. She investigates the situation and finds herself becoming more and more lost as time goes by.

Pairing: KaixHilary

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade whatsoever.

No flames please, I'm new at this.

On with the fic..

Flickering Fate

Just as any other regular week day, I drove over to my best friend Kai's house to pick him up for school. Kai and I have known each other since kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. I'll admit his cocky, independent attitude draws me into being closer to him; also considering I'm the same way, it's bound to be the reason as to how we became friends. We've gotten into our fights because of his arrogant personality, but I figure he isn't the only one to blame. He really is an alright guy.

I pulled up into his driveway and honked the horn in attempt to motivate him to hurry up. I called to the door from my car, "Kai, let's go! We're gonna be late again!"

From inside the house I could hear him cursing me with numerous profanities, and then a subtle "Alright, alright, I'm coming" Good 'ole Kai. Never fails to let people know what he's thinking at a given time. The front door swung open and a head of two-toned blue hair stuck out. Deep violet eyes scanned the area confirming that I was still there. His slender body moved its way out the door and he casually walked down the stairs with a bit of a hop in his step as he walked to my car. Getting seated in the passenger side, once more he cursed me for rushing him while in the midst of breakfast and fixed his shuffled green band-tee I got him for his 18th birthday.

Our drive to school consisted of a typical daily conversation: what was planned for the day, if homework was finished, whether or not to go out for lunch. Pulling up into the school parking lot, I noticed a hint of change in how Kai was acting; his back stiffened and his eyes were narrowed. I brushed it off since I knew how much he hates school. 'Must have a test or something today' I thought. As I advanced to the front doors alongside my friend I could've sworn I heard someone call out my name. I turned around expecting someone to be standing there, but there was nobody left outside but us. That was something else I shrugged off thinking nothing of it. Kai said I was losing my mind or I'm just paranoid about something. Good 'ole Kai always has an answer for everything.

After pushing past the crowd of students in the hallways we made it alive to my locker. It was a simple task to move people out of the way; Kai being 6 feet tall certainly has its advantages.

"Hilary, watch it!"

There it was again, my name being called. Was it my conscience trying to warn me about something? Glancing at my surroundings once again and not seeing anyone calling out my name, I grabbed my things and headed off to first period.

On my journey to first, the PA came on announcing, "Kai Hiwatari, please come down to guidance. Kai Hiwatari, please make your way to guidance immediately."

Kai has got to be the luckiest boy alive. We were going to dissect frogs today in science but he managed to weasel his way out of it by claiming to be a _necessity _in the guidance office. 'Great, now I get to slice and dice an amphibian all on my own.' I really hate him sometimes. Half way through biology and Kai still hadn't returned from the office. Geez, Ms. Philoh, our guidance counsellor, sure can talk. The PA suddenly burst to life with the principal, Mr. McFunnel, speaking at a relatively quick pace with what seemed like such urgency in his voice.

"Students, there is going to be a lockdown," he started. The kids in my class started to murmur with one another about whether or not to be afraid, or that Mr. McFunnel had finally gone insane. "Someone outside the district, unbeknownst to anyone has entered the school doors and is located somewhere within our halls." The murmurs turned into loud whispers, shrieks and gasps. I was hit with a feeling of paranoia almost as fast as lightning striking a pole and listened more closely, "Four of our students have gone missing. Teachers, lock your doors, do a head count and do not let anyone leave the room. I repeat, someone has entered the school and four students have gone missi-" his speech was cut short and the only sound coming from the PA were scrapes, smuggled noises, and silent screams.

The girl next to me began hyperventilating, my teacher turned green and fainted, and my classmates were in an uproar, terrified of the sudden news. Of course, I was also afraid, but I felt as though this was meant to happen for me and my mind was setting me up for it. Whatever was going on had something that related to me somehow, I just knew it. All these thoughts rushing through my mind were nauseating, but then it hit me; 'Where's Kai?' I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the door. There was no way I was going to let my friend be killed.

"Hilary, are you crazy?" my friend and fellow classmate, Tyson, yelled, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

I felt bad but I completely disregarded his calls. I was driven by curiosity and suspense; this was something that gave me an adrenaline rush.

I opened the door and stuck my head out to peek around the corner. 'So far so good', I thought to myself. Swiftly, I entered the empty halls into open space and bolted straight for a spot behind the lockers on the other side where I could be safely hidden. Once more, I stuck my now tousled head of hair around the corner and sprinted over to the doors to the main staircase. I nonchalantly entered the stairwell and began to ascend. Making it up the first group of stairs, I leaned against the wall on the platform and sunk to the ground. I hadn't made it all that far but my mind was exhausted. As I sat there in my lonesome thinking of a plan, I heard a silent sob from the top of the second set of stairs. I was safely hidden below so whatever it was, there was no way I would see me. Glancing over the top of the metal railing I noticed a familiar girl who I usually saw alone during lunch in the cafeteria.

There she sat with her legs to her chest and her head tucked between her knees. Just as I was going to call out to her, the door next to her slammed open. I turned around and hid myself even lower on my set of stairs, listening. Her head shot up, eyes opened wide and I heard her screech. As her screams passed and silence filled the stairwell, I caught onto another voice. I tried listening more closely but my body was shaking so violently that I couldn't allow myself to listen any further.

"Hilary… Hilary, come on! Get up and move, come on!" it was the voice in my head again.

Taking the mysterious voice's opinion into consideration, I got up and ran as fast as my legs would move down the stairs, back into the hallway. From there on I just kept running. I'm not sure how long I had run for, but my legs were aching. Abruptly stopping, I fiercely scanned the area to make sure I wasn't in any sort of danger zone and slowly started walking around the room I ended up in. I have to admit it's a bit creepy, but it was the safest place as of now. I had ended up in the south end hallway where the staff lounge was; completely opposite side of the building from the school office. The last time I had been in the south wing of the school was in 9th grade when I had to rescue Kai from a gang that wanted to kick his ass for listening to their plans to vandalize Mr. McFunnel's car. Now here I am, once again, trying to find my best friend and save him.

The vibe from the hall I was in was really morbid, it was way too quiet. Subconsciously, my legs began to move again and I explored the floor. As I roamed the halls, the PA system in the room next to me started buzzing. A harsh, unidentifiable voice began speaking in a hushed tone,

"Hilary, you can try your best to run and hide, but your fate remains within my hands."

My body stiffened, I gasped, looking for oxygen to inhale. 'How did this person know my name?' I thought to myself. My body began to shake with fear and I didn't know what I should do. Once again, instinct kicked in just in time and I bolted down the corridor. Everything rushed to my head and I could feel my heart pounding within my mind. My new found adrenaline wasn't from the excitement of solving a most profound mystery, but the fear of the mystery. The PA in the hallway came to life,

"Hilary, I wouldn't go there if I were you."

I took a sharp left at the intersection of the halls. I kept running as far as I could, even though my legs felt like they were burning. 'Great', I thought, 'I just had to take the longest hall'. The left I had made was a bad choice. There were no rooms down the hall and it led straight to the office area. Frantically running through the school with my arms aching and my legs feeling numb, the voice began in my head again,

"Hilary! Keep going you'll be fine! Hang in there!"

I finally concluded this voice as insanity. 'Even as I'm about to die, my conscience is still pushing me. Typical.'

The PA began again, "Good, Hilary," the sound of my name being said by the mystery person made a shiver descend down my spine, "Keep going that way. It will lead you right to where I want you."

Thanks a lot, conscience. My palms were drenched in cold sweat and my hair was sticking to my forehead. I was reaching my limit; both mentally and physically. Whoever it was, they were playing cruel mind tricks and it was driving me over the edge.

After my final right turn I froze in place. There it was, the control room of everything that has happened. The place where people were killed, and likely where my best friend was taken to be rid of. The glass windows were covered by the black blinds and the door was wide open. My body was paralyzed with fear and my feet refused to leave their spot. The PA began again,

"Why, Hilary, have you stopped? Do you not wish to see me?"

'Don't worry about it," I thought, "Whoever it is, they're just trying to mess with you… Keep walking."

As if my body reacted to my thoughts, the message was sent from my brain to my feet and they began to move. My pace slowed down as I neared the door and my heart was beating rapidly against my ribcage. Once I was an arms-length away from the door, I drew a deep breath and advanced towards the final step. Cautiously going in half way, I slowly peered around the hinge of the door. I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. There was no sense of life anywhere, which was ironic considering what had happened in here.

I was struck with worry and curiosity; what was going on? Where was everyone? Once more, my favourite person on the PA started again,

"Hey, thought you figured me out, Hilary?"

This time I replied in a demanding tone, "What do you want from me? Where have you taken everyone?"

It was silent for a short period of time and I figured they couldn't hear me. And once again, I was wrong.

"That shouldn't be a concern to you. My location should actually be the least of your worries."

That was precisely the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I was more concerned of finding out who this was and saving the people that were potentially left. I replied back,

"What do you want from me? Why am I being singled out in your stupid game?"

"Oh, do you not enjoy a nice game of cat and mouse?" There we go; that hit a nerve.

No! I'm tired of this! Just show yourself and stop what you're doing."

It was silent for almost three minutes as I stood there, staring up at the ceiling thinking that I could find the course of my misery. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the lights blew out. I jumped from being startled and began to panic. Without knowing exactly what to do while blinded from the lack of light in the dark office, I moved as fast as I could, bumping into things to find the wall at the back. It was the best place to go; there was a window by the wall.

"That's using the noggin, get to the light!" Now the voice in my head is insulting me. That's it, now I'm pissed.

The PA started once more,

"And here, my friend, it ends for you."

The voice found this humorous and began to laugh hysterically.

The lights began to flicker and the window seemed to have been open because all the papers that were once on the front desk were flying around the room. As the papers danced, I was petrified. My valiant exterior had faded and was now engulfed with devastation. I crouched down against what seemed to be one the side desks and huddled with myself. The wind began to pick up, making the flying loose pieces of paper more violent and the light flickers picked up speed.

"Hilary, hang in there! Just endure a little bit more and it'll all be over!" Come on!"

Thanks once again, conscience. Even my own mind seemed to doubt me and was awaiting the final stage of this performance. It was time for my curtain call, but I would have no standing ovation.

Everything stopped. It seemed as though time had frozen in place. The lights came back on, the wind turned into a soft, subtle breeze and everything was in place. I unravelled my hands from around my knees and looked up at what had happened. It was so absurd, something had to be wrong. There was a flash of green by the front desk and I focused my attention directly on that. The colour seemed so vibrant, so warm and welcoming. So familiar…

The voice in my head didn't seem to have abandoned me because it spoke once more,

"Hilary I have faith in you, please hold on. Open your eyes! Look at me!" The voice sounded so sad, almost scared. And yet again, I didn't understand anything.

The PA started once more, but this time, I could see the person. Their back was turned to me so I couldn't see their face. They were about a foot taller than I am, well-toned, their hood pulled up and they were white as snow. The person spoke in a more soft voice,

"Well, Hilary. You found me and my little game seems to be coming to an end. You're the last one, so I'll make this fun."

They slowly turned towards me.

The person lowered their hood and a head of two-toned blue hair popped out. Looking up, they stared into by fierce, violet eyes, and a huge grin smeared across their face.

Everything blacked out.

"Hilary? Hilary! Hilary, you're awake!"

Ugh, that's it; this voice has got to go. Opening my eyes I saw Kai looking down at me with what looked like, no way, couldn't be… tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He pulled me into a big hug and was babbling on about something. A crowd of people gathered around me forming a circle. I sat up, looking around confused. I found myself lying on the ground in front of the school entrance.

"W-what happened?" I stammered. Kai was the first to answer,

"Well, we were walking to the doors complaining about dissecting today in biology and the BAM! You collapsed on the ground and hit your head really hard… Which I find surprising since you're already pretty damn hard-headed."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching, "Asshole.' He continued,

"I've been calling you this whole time trying to bring you back to consciousness. 'Hilary open your eyes! Hilary, get up! Hilary this, Hilary that!' But no, you never listen to me when I talk to you."

That never-ending story confirmed what the voice was in my head.

"I thought I lost you. Be more careful, that would be great."

He grabbed onto my upper left arm and pulled me to my feet. Typical of him to keep his two-sided attitude during a time like this. Good 'ole Kai.

After limping myself into the office and listening to my mother bawl her eyes out and freak out about what had happened, Kai and I headed over to my locker. We pushed past the crowded halls and made it there. I gathered all the things I needed for Biology and headed off to first period.

Classes went by really slow today. Kai was my partner for the dissection, of course, so we ended up being the last to finish up. Always slacking on the job. As we walked back to our seats, the PA came on and Mr. McFunnel said in a strange tone,

"Kai Hiwatari to guidance, please. Kai Hiwatari, to guidance."


End file.
